Anna's Powers
by Emmaline Elsa Frost
Summary: Anna is jealous of Elsa's powers. When she asks a friend to give her spring powers, things are in for a change. Starring Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Jack, Raven, and Beast Boy. (They're all married.)Ages- 21, 24, 24, 24, 22, and 22. Mostly modern-day, but has fantasy in it.
1. Chapter 1- Begging for Powers

"Please, just give me some powers!" Anna said desperately. She was at her friend's house, hoping to collect powers from her. "I told you already, powers are a curse!" her friend said.

"Raven, you _always_ say that! I just need some powers, like, RIGHT NOW!"

"Anna, you saw what happened to Robin!" said Raven.

"But that was just one of your Teen Titans _stories_!"

"That could have happened! Anyway, why do you even need powers? You're not jealous of Elsa, are-"

"Well, she's always in 'paradise'! For example, in winter, she doesn't even care! Plus, in summer, she always keeps cool with her powers! And-"

"Woah," said Raven, "slow down!"

"Just please, _give me powers_!"

"Fine, winter powers?"

"No, spring powers," said Anna

"Okay, here we go," said Raven.


	2. Chapter 2- Anna's Powers

"AHHHHHH!" Anna yelled.

"Just-hold-on!" Raven said. She was almost done giving Anna powers. Anna had previously begged Raven for spring powers in her jealousy of Elsa's powers. Raven, after many warnings, finally agreed to grant Anna's wish. Anna's yell soon softened and she started to glow with, well, 'spring light'. The light was bright and welcoming, like a warm sunrise of a beautiful day.

Anna gave a shaky exhale. "Is it over? Do I have my powers?" Raven gave a long sigh and said, "Yes, you have your powers, but remember, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Can I try them?" Anna asked. "Well, we should try them outside, just in case," Raven said. The two girls walked out Raven's door and into the cold winter. Raven shivered a bit, but Anna walked with delight, suddenly sporting a spring-green coat. "It works!" She took a look at Raven and said, "Need one too?" Raven nodded, still shivering.

The coat was warm and felt like a personal heater. It brought back nice, loving memories of Raven and her friends before they grew up and moved on. Well, at least she still had Beast Boy. _This might turn out good after all, _she thought.

As the girls walked back into the house for a sleepover, taking their warm coats off and hanging them on the coat hanger, they got ready for bed, hoping to see what surprises would come the next day.


	3. Chapter 3- The Preparing of a Journey

**To readers- I will try to make this a longer chapter. I couldn't do it in the previous chapters because I'm not on winter break, but I am now, so here we go. Thank you!**

** -Elsa Ginny Potter Productions**

"Raven! Ugh, Raven, wake up!" Anna yelled. Raven groaned. "What? It's, like, 6 in the morning!" Anna fidgeted her fingers. "Uh, well, I thought we should tell Elsa, and-"

"Haven't you had the thought that she's probably still sleeping?!" Raven interrupted. She was very tired and she did _not _like to be woken up early in the morning. "Fine, we'll go tell her later." Anna replied. _Finally, _Raven thought, _more peaceful sleep..._

"Raven? Anna asked me to wake you up..." It was Beast Boy. Raven stretched. " What time is it?" "9:30 am. You sort of slept in... Anna's already done packing to go home. She wanted me to wake you up so you could say good-bye to her," said Beast Boy. "K. Thanks BB."

Raven hugged him and walked out the door, seeing Anna in beautiful clothes, just putting her coat on. "Hey, Rave!" Anna cheerfully smiled and walked over to hug her. Raven hugged back and said, "So, you're going to Elsa's castle?" Anna smiled and said, "Would you like to come with me?" Raven hesitated. "As long as my husband can come, then I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All packed up?" Anna asked. Raven and Beast Boy nodded. "Okay, now we just wait for Kristoff... Oh, there he is!" Kristoff appeared, walking with his regular winter clothes. "Okay, let's get in the car!" Anna said. "But we don't have a-" Kristoff started, then stopped; there, right in front of him, was a car, painted green and gold. It could hold 8 people, complete with a T.V.

The men stood, wide eyed, looking at the car. "H-How did you get this?" Kristoff asked. The women smiled, looking at each other. "Well..." the girls started...

Kristoff and Beast Boy listened as the girls told the story, from Anna's begging to now. "Any questions?" Raven asked. The men were silent, so Raven took it that they were fine. "Okay, let's get in the car!"

**Was it long enough? I can't extend it on this topic anymore... I'll try to make a longer one next time. Sorry! Thanks.**

**-Elsa Ginny Potter Productions**


End file.
